Warriors: A Raven's Journey - Book 2
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: Ravenkit. It's too bad that her mother never named her something that didn't remind the cats of their lost leader, and it's even worse when the little scrap of fur looks like the legend too. Will Ravenkit ever fit in or is she destined to be an outcast? Or will she prove to be nothing like Ravenclaw? Book 2 out of 6. (You don't have to read Book 1 to understand what's going on.)
1. Alliances

**Alliances:**

Leader: Thunderstar - light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Ripple - blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Crowheart - amber-eyed tortoiseshell, apprentice: Marigold, mother: Ravenclaw, father: Jaywing

Warriors:

Robinfall - bright fiery red tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother: Ravenclaw, father, Jaywing

Willowshade - fluffy light gray she-cat with green eyes, mother: Ravenclaw, father: Jaywing

Mintfur - pure black she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice: Leafpaw, father: Nightfur

Nightfur - pure black tom with yellow eyes

Fernshade - brown she-cat with green eyes

Silverwing - very light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother: Robinfall, father, Thunderstar

Violetflower - black she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes, mother: Robinfall, father: Thunderstar

Moon - dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother: Brook, father: Stormfur

Oakglade - dark gray tom with dark green eyes, mother: Ravenclaw, father: Jaywing

Apprentices:

Leafpaw - amber-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat, mother: Ravenclaw, father: Rain

Marigold - golden she-cat with green eyes, father: Nightfur

Queens:

Featherwhisker - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Blackkit - pure black tom with blue eyes, mother: Featherwhisker, father: Nightfur

Littlekit - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, mother: Featherwhisker, father: Nightfur

Stormkit - dark gray tom with blue eyes, mother: Featherwhisker, father: Nightfur

Brightkit - pale golden she-cat with a single white spot on her right paw and blue eyes, mother: Featherwhisker, father: Nightfur

Ravenkit - amber-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat, mother: Lily

* * *

(Because I have to write a story, I will write one.)

Once upon a time there was a sandwich. That sandwich was eaten by a dog that managed to get onto the counter, the home of the sandwich. The sandwich only lived for five minutes before dying. The person that was supposed to eat the sandwich came back and saw no sandwich. He scolded the dog with obvious bread crumbs on his muzzle. The person made another sandwich. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Outcast

Thunderstar stared at the rogue as she entered the camp. He narrowed his eyes. This cat was an intruder. He demanded, "Silverwing, Nightfur, Ripple, who is this cat?" Night took the name of Nightfur the night that Ravenclaw had died.

Silverwing, a new warrior, was the one who answered, "We found this cat in our territory. _Hunting_."

The leader glanced at the rogue, "Is this true?" The rogue, a calico with dark green eyes didn't answer. He narrowed her eyes. "Are you denying that you hunted in our territory?"

"No!" She spat, "I'd rather not talk to _scum_ like you. Plus, I'm _not_ a rogue. I'm an Outcast."

Thunderstar stared at her, questioningly, "What is an 'Outcast'?"

She snorted, "You don't know what an Outcast is? Oh, this is good!"

"Answer me."

"Right, right," she answered, having an annoyed expression on her face, "An Outcast is one that disobeys the Master. The cat is exiled and if anyone that is on the Master's side is killed on sight. I'm surprised you haven't killed me already."

Thunderstar asked, "What did you do that made you an Outcast?"

Her expression was calm as she answered, "I took more prey than I was allowed to from the fresh-kill pile." She glanced at ours which was low since the hunting patrol wasn't back yet. She snorted, "You will regret moving into the Master's area. You aren't in his territory, but he's been expanding it more and more."

"You can leave if you don't stray on our territory again."

She rolled her eyes, "I think I know that from the message that your guards gave me." She turned around, showing a large scar on her back. The leader narrowed his eyes. This rogue group would be trouble, that was for sure.

About five moons later, the same rogue that had talked back, answered questions unwillingly, and spat at Thunderstar barged through camp, carrying a single kit. She looked injured, very injured. She begged desperately, "Save my kit! Please!"

Thunderstar jumped down from the ledge that was only accessible by climbing a tree. He demanded, "What happened?"

She muttered, using her strength, "Master….kill...Outcasts….kits…"

Crowheart hissed, "No more questions! She needs all her strength to survive!"

"My...name….Lily…." She muttered quietly. She stumbled, dropping her kit. "Her name...Raven."

Thunderstar stared at the kit. Her name was 'Raven'.

The kit was injured, nonetheless, and unconscious, but the kit looked around two moons old. It was possible for it to survive without milk as long as the fresh-kill was chewed up first. Crowheart didn't budge. She muttered, "Ravenkit, born from Lilyflower."

"What?" Thunderstar asked her.

"Nothing." Crowheart meowed, blinking. She patched up the kit, but the leader noticed that she didn't help Lily at all. Thunderstar recognized that the desperate Outcast she-cat's chest had stopped heaving. She was dead.


	3. Chapter 1: Ravenkit

**I have like two more chapter done, but you know, I have to spread them all out before I go crazy. Please help my obsession with Warriors. It's becoming unhealthy.**

 **I also made it easier to read! Your welcome!**

Ravenkit tossed a moss ball across the nursery. It was _boring_. The only queen in the nursery was Featherwhisker, Nightfur's mate, and she was always sleeping or stayed quiet unless Fernshade was there. They were best friends, even when they lived in the dreaded Rain's group that they had left long ago.

She had four kits. Stormkit, Littlekit, Blackkit, and Brightkit were their names. They never talked to Ravenkit because Ravenkit was younger, but the little kit knew that she would make friends eventually.

Occasionally, Crowheart would visit Ravenkit, but she was usually boring, talking about herbs and such that she was using to her apprentice, Marigold. _All I know is that she loved this cat called 'Birchpelt', but he died saving Silverwing and Robinfall._

The apprentices in the clan were Yellowpaw and Graypaw, Willowshade's kits, and Leafpaw, Ravenclaw's kit, but Ravenclaw was dead. They never even glanced at Ravenkit, and if they did, they had a smirk on their face.

Ravenkit complained to Featherwhisker, "I'm bored! Can I do anything?"

Featherwhisker answered in her usual quiet voice, "You can play with my kits."

"They never let me!"

"It's worth trying, Ravenkit." She stared at the little kit with something in her eyes. _Regret? What would an amazing she-cat like her regret? She's so nice!_

Ravenkit took the advice of the wise, but young queen. She walked up to the kits. "Um, can I play with you guys?"

Brightkit looked like she was about to answer, but one of her brothers, Stormkit, answered before she could. "Why would we want an _Outcast_ or _Rogue_ playing with us?" He walked away, followed by a nervous Brightkit.

She looked at him, bewildered. She knew that her mother, Lily was a rogue or an Outcast, but she didn't think she'd be teased because of it.

Blackkit spat, "You're lucky that Thunderstar even let you into the clan!" He walked away. Littlekit didn't say anything, but he followed his littermates. His eyes looked like he was apologizing for his littermates, and that was enough for Ravenkit.

"Ravenkit!" she heard Crowheart call as the medicine cat walked up to her. "What's wrong? You aren't usually so far out of the nursery."

"I asked them," she flicked her tail at the playing kits, "if I could play with them. They didn't let me!"

Crowheart looked amused, but she suggested, "You can hang out with Marigold and me. We were about to prepare for any casualties."

Ravenkit scrunched up her face, "Herbs?" Then she thought better of it, "At least I'll be doing _something_." The kit followed the medicine cat to the den full of herbs. Marigold was already busy at work.

Crowheart sighed, "Marigold, you mixed up burdock root and burdock again."

"Oops."

 _Isn't that a stupid mistake?_ Ravenkit pointed at something that smelled sweet, "That's catmint, right? I heard you discussing it with

Thunderstar last night."

Crowheart glanced at her, surprised, "Yes, it is."

"That must be borage then. I've seen you give it to Featherwhisker enough times."

"You are a seriously a fast learner."

Ravenkit shrugged, "I guess it comes naturally." She forgot that Marigold was in the den. She had been training for over seven moons and she was shown up by a kit. She whispered to Marigold, "Sorry. I didn't mean to show you up."

Marigold shook her head, "It's no problem. Some cats can memorize things easier than others. I'm just struggling with a few herbs that we never use."

Ravenkit nodded. She glanced at a herb that she knew from somewhere. "Isn't this horsetail? Good for infected wounds?"

Crowheart looked at her surprised, "I don't think you've ever seen it before."

The little kit blinked. "Maybe my birth mother taught me."

"Maybe…" she trailed off, obviously in her own thoughts.

"Ooh! Isn't this thyme? It calms whoever eats it."

Marigold and Crowheart glanced at the kit. Crowheart murmured, "I haven't had to use that herb since Lightningpelt drowned."

 _Lightningpelt? Thunderstar's brother that had mysteriously disappeared, and his body was found on a shore. Wasn't he drowned?_ Ravenkit ignored her thoughts. She asked, "What's this herb?"

"Coltsfoot. Good for, er, clearing breathing?" Marigold answered, glancing at her mentor for approval. Crowheart nodded.

The medicine cat sighed, "We haven't needed to use that, thank Starclan, but Ripple and Night are the oldest cats we have, and they have a good ten moons left until they could join the elders' den."

Ravenkit knew that there was no elders at the moment, so the apprentices were off easy. The sun was setting slowly. Marigold reminded her mentor, "It's half-moon, Crowheart. We need to visit the Moonwater." Crowheart acknowledged the apprentice with a nod.

The medicine cat shooed, "Go back to the nursery, Ravenkit."

"Okay!" Ravenkit meowed, excited that she had learned herbs, and was allowed in the medicine den, something most regular kits never did.

As she left the den, she ran into Silverwing. The cat blinked, "Oh, Ravenkit, is Crowheart and Marigold in?"

Ravenkit shook her head, "They ventured deeper into the cave to visit with Starclan." Silverwing sighed. The kit asked, "What is it?"

"It's nothing serious. My pads are just sore."

"Dock is good for sore pads."

Silverwing tilted her head in confusion. "How do you know this?"

Ravenkit flicked her tail excitedly, "Crowheart taught me about some herbs just now!"

"Are you sure you won't poison me?"

"If your pads hurt tomorrow, then you can send me to be eaten by a fox!"

Silverwing stood there unsure. "Fine. You can go get that dock. If it hurts tomorrow, I can always ask Crowheart and Marigold to help." Ravenkit saw a hint of confusion in her gaze though. The kit flicked her tail as she went back into the den.

She said aloud, "Marigold, burdock, burdock root, watermint, catmint, tansy…" she searched through the herbs. "Dock!" She grabbed it. She went back out to the clearing where Silverwing was waiting.

Ravenkit chewed up the dock. She checked the pads for infection. There was no signs, so she put the chewed dock on the pads. Silverwing meowed thankfully, "Crowheart must've taught you a lot."

Ravenkit blinked, "Not really. I pick it up because she's teaching Marigold so well."

Silverwing licked the kits' ear gently, "I don't understand why everyone is wary of you. Goodnight, Ravenkit."

A burst of pride filled Ravenkit. Silverwing didn't really like Ravenkit the second she was in the camp, and to have her compliment her, somewhat, was a huge feat for any cat. She never complimented any cat.

Ravenkit rushed to the nursery and curled up alone in her nest and fell asleep full of happiness from the affection she recieved from Silverwing.

"Crowheart, you can't drop _any_ hints." Jaywing murmured, "It'll ruin the whole reason that she went down there."

"I know. One born from a lily flower will reveal her true reason when it is time…" she muttered, "I just wonder how much she knows."

Jaywing sighed, "Marigold is doing well, nonetheless. It may be soon that she'll become a full medicine cat."

Crowheart nodded, "I've already decided what her name will be."

"Good."

"I must go. If I know the clan, then we're going to have some cats to treat."

"Especially that Yellowpaw."

Crowheart twitched her whiskers, "You don't have a say in it! You're the grandfather."

Jaywing chuckled, "Yes, and you are kin too."

"Ugh. Goodbye, Jaywing."

They dipped their heads, and Crowfeather woke up. Marigold was already awake. Crowheart asked, "Did you dream anything important?"

Marigold sighed, "No, not really. Leafbreeze told me that there would be some obstacles for our clan soon."

Crowheart's whiskers twitched, "We can only wait for when that happens."

"Leafbreeze is very nice. You're lucky to have her as kin."

"Oh, she never talked as an apprentice. If she did, it was to Thunderstar because he was the only cat that could fish, and she wanted to learn."

Marigold nodded. They exited the Moonwater's cave eventually and they turned to their den. Crowheart immediately noticed something was off. Marigold stared at their store. Some cat had taken dock from their store. Crowheart bristled.

"Who would come and steal dock anyways?"

"We can ask later," Marigold meowed, "I'm tired." She snuggled up in her nest and fell asleep like a wave on the shore of the lake in the original clans' territory. Thinking about them made Crowheart's pelt bristle once more. She sighed in defeat from her tiredness and curled up to sleep.

Once the medicine cat awoke, she noticed that Silverwing was talking to Marigold about something. Crowheart stood up and joined their conversation in the clearing.

Marigold argued, "...know for a fact that Ravenkit didn't learn that dock helps for sore pads or for small scratches."

Crowheart blinked. This little kit knew more than she thought. She knew every single thing that she had known before, and her fate was written in the stars. Nothing, not even Starclan, could change it.


	4. Chapter 2: Rogues and Outcasts

**Yay! Another chapter! I've been working on a couple chapter of this story for a couple days, so please say you like it...**

Blackkit, Littlekit, Stormkit, and Brightkit's apprentice ceremony took place a moon ago. Ravenkit looked at them. It was amazing! They were apprentices! She couldn't help but feel envious, but she knew her time would eventually come. I mean, she was almost six moons now! Yet, she was the most mischievous out of any kit ever to exist in the nursery…

Ravenkit chased Featherwhisker's tail most of the time that she was confined to the nursery because she left camp. She could tell that Featherwhisker was very fed up with the kit chasing her tail, but Ravenkit knew that she needed something to do! There was nothing else really.

Crowheart visited often, just to give Featherwhisker a break from having to take care of the energetic furball. This time, however, Ravenkit noticed something.

"Why do you look like me?" She asked.

She laughed, "It's more like: Why do _you_ look like _me_?"

Ravenkit blinked. What was so funny?

Crowfeather smiled, "Well, my mother looked exactly like me, ya' know."

"So Ravenclaw looked like you! Cool! That means that she looks like me!" Ravenkit mewed excitedly.

The medicine cat looked puzzled for a second. She shook her head. Ravenkit looked at her, confused. Medicine cats were weird! They had so much stuff in their brain that-... Ravenkit stopped her thought. _She_ knew almost every herb in that herb store. Was she going to become a medicine cat?

Crowheart asked, "What are you thinking about, little one?"

"I'm just wondering what I would do as an apprentice! Where'd I sleep, which patrol I'd go on...it's just so much to learn!"

"You could always become a medicine cat. You know most of the herbs already."

Ravenkit blinked. She didn't want to become a medicine cat. She made an excuse quickly, "You already have an apprentice. Marigold?"

Crowheart nodded. She didn't really seemed concerned about her apprentice. What was this cat thinking? The medicine cat smiled, hinting something, "You know, Thunderstar said that you're free to leave the nursery."

"Ugh, finally!"

"Because of something else that's happening."

Ravenkit glanced at her, confused, then scampered out of the nursery. Fresh air! She breathed in the scents that she hadn't smelled in so long. She saw Blackpaw, Littlepaw, and Stormpaw snicker almost immediately after she left the den. Brightpaw didn't do anything but shuffle her paws nervously.

The amber-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat smiled at them, even if they were doing something very rude and scampered off to the medicine cats' den.

Marigold purred, "It seems that you're out and about again, Ravenkit. Please don't ruin the-" Her words were wasted because Ravenkit's excitement made the little kit fall over.

"Sorry! Here." Ravenkit picked up the herbs. She scrunched up her nose. "Tansy. Yuck!"

Marigold's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You still are the same kit that left the camp in order to find food."

"What! Isn't it supposed to be plentiful? It's green-leaf."

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured out why you're allowed out of the nursery."

Ravenkit blinked. Why was she allowed out of the nursery? She begged, "Please tell me! Please! Please! Please!"

Marigold smiled mischievously, "Oh, you'll find out sooner or later…"

The little kit sighed. She'd have to work for it. She left the den and looked around. What was out of place? Thunderstar. On his announcing place and looking at everyone like a creep. Check. Robinfall and Silverwing talking about something. Check. Violetflower and Ripple sharing tongues. That was normal. The apprentice's doing something crazy...check. Leafpaw, Yellowpaw, and Graypaw are always doing something weird, but this time they were joined by the newest apprentices. Oakglade and Moon were sharing a mouse.

What was different?

They were all glancing at her occasionally like they knew something she didn't.

Ravenkit took a breath. She knew exactly what it was. Now that she knew it, all she wanted was for it to happen immediately. She twitched her tail excitedly and badgered Marigold once more, asking over and over if she was right.

Thunderstar stared at the lively young kit in amusement. She obviously knew what was going on because of the way she talked to Marigold, not letting her go anywhere without Ravenkit following her.

He sighed. He never did that when he was a kit, that was for sure.

Standing up, he yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the ledge. Every cat stood up and sat down in the warm sunlight.

Ravenkit looked at him in excitement.

Thunderstar meowed, "We are gathered here today to look upon this kit as she becomes an apprentice of Ravenclan."

The little kit could barely keep her little body still.

"Ravenkit, from this day forward you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Oakglade." He turned to Oakglade. "Oakglade, you trained Moon well in our ways. I expect that you'll pass down your excellent qualities to this young apprentice." He glanced a little sorrowfully to the crippled brown she-cat that Oakglade had trained.

The small clan shouted Ravenpaw's name. Thunderstar smiled. This clan had too many apprentices.

When the leader didn't end the meeting, cats looked at him confused.

He announced, "We not only have a new apprentice, but we'll have two new warriors. Yellowpaw and Graypaw, step forward."

They glanced at each other before stepping forward.

"Do you promise to serve your clan even if you die in the process?"

"I do." They meowed together.

"Then this day forward, Yellowpaw will be known as Yellowfang. Starclan honors your strength and speed." Thunderstar let the new warrior jump onto the ledge to lick his shoulder and she went back down. The leader continued, "Graypaw, you will be known as Graywind. Starclan honors your intelligence and compassion." The newer warrior did the same as his sister.

The whole clan cheered for the warriors and for the apprentice. All three looked like they would explode from joy.

He glanced at the apprentices.

Blackpaw's mentor, Robinfall, took him out of the clearing to train along with Stormpaw and his mentor, Fernshade. Littlepaw and his mentor, Silverwing went with a hunting patrol with Ripple, the deputy. Brightpaw followed Willowshade, obviously her mentor, out to join a border patrol with Oakglade and his new apprentice. It seemed like they were going to introduce the borders together, even if Brightpaw was a moon-old apprentice already.

He sighed. Every single cat here basically had apprentices one time or another. Soon, the clan would probably be overflowing with cats because Mintfur was expecting Ripple's kits. If the current apprentices didn't prove themselves before that, there would be a bad warrior-apprentice ratio and eventually get out of control.

A little voice peeped, "Thunderstar! Can we go training?" Thunderstar glanced down and saw his apprentice, Leafpaw. She didn't seem hurt that she didn't get to be a warrior along with her littermates, or the cats that she grew up with. Leafpaw was one of Ravenclaw's third litter, the only one surviving out of two.

He sighed, apologizing, "Sorry, Leafpaw. I didn't make you a warrior because of your stupid decision to lead a fox to camp the other day."

"I know. You have a reason for everything! Can we join Stormpaw and Blackpaw? I want to beat them both!"

Thunderstar glanced at his apprentice as he stood up and walked by her. "They don't know how to fight you in a pair yet, Leafpaw. You'll have to wait at least a half-moon."

Leafpaw nodded solemnly. She asked, "Well, then can I go on a solo mission? Hunting? Please!"

The leader sighed. "Yes. You can hunt on ground or water."

"I don't like hunting on land. Plus, fish taste so much better!"

He smiled. Leafpaw was like Leafbreeze in many ways, except she was more outgoing, confident, brave, and talkative, but having an apprentice that was named 'Leafpaw' and that loved fishing was too similar to Leafbreeze.

The apprentice ran off into the woods, and this time she was careful about scents, as she sniffed the air before leaving the camp.

"Thunderstar! Get over here! I really, really wanna tell you something! It's important!" Moon called, her energetic voice made her sound normal. He sighed and went to go talk to her about whatever she needed to talk about.

Ravenpaw took a deep breath. This forest. It seemed so familiar. As she walked next to her mentor, Oakglade, she asked, "What is this place called?"

He sighed, "This is a common place where we find rogues or 'Outcasts'."

"What is this other rogue group even capable of?" Ravenpaw asked.

Brightpaw shuddered, and answered, "Don't mess with them. They travel in three or fours and they are all vicious. Luckily, we're heading the opposite direction than the rogue border. If we go there, we have to bring six cats minimum."

Ravenpaw blinked.

Willowshade smiled, "It's a bluff. They think that we have high numbers, so they try and stay out of a fight. We bring four senior warriors usually, another warrior, and an apprentice with advanced battle training. You won't be able to see it in at least four moons."

"Oh." Ravenpaw looked disappointed.

Brightpaw meowed, "Hey, look on the bright side! We may run into a rogue or Outcast out here."

"Why don't the Outcasts join our clan?"

Oakglade sighed, "Well, look at the rogue group. I'm surprised they aren't attacking us right now."

Brightpaw glanced at Oakglade, warily. Ravenpaw did the same. The young apprentice meowed, "Oakglade. I smell a lot of scents. Cat scents." Brightpaw's fear scent gave way.

The warrior sniffed the air. He shrugged, "It's just Hailey and Pepper. They live here. Thunderstar allowed them to stay as long as they didn't threat Ravenclan in any way."

"Oh." The golden apprentice meowed, disappointed. Then she asked, "Can we meet them?"

Oakglade nodded. Willowshade smiled, "We know exactly where they live. They helped us plenty with foxes and badgers that lived around here."

Ravenpaw asked, "I thought rogues only thought of themselves. Why did they help us?"

"Their excuse was that they wouldn't have any trouble with foxes or badgers, but we've figured it was more than that." Oakglade answered. Willowhade laughed softly. They seemed to look at each other, knowing exactly what was going on.

A black cat, spotted with white and gray, jumped out of a tree, hissing, "What are you-. It's just you guys." She tilted her head, "Who's these little ones?"

Willowshade introduced, "Pepper, this is Brightpaw and Ravenpaw. They are our apprentices."

Pepper looked friendly enough. She smiled, "Well then, any friend of yours, is a friend of mine. C'mon in."

The friendly rogue let them into their camp. Honestly, it was two moss beds under a couple trees. There was some brambles surrounding it for defence. Ravenpaw blinked as another cat walked up to them. She looked at the visitors. She snapped, "Pepper! You know that we can't have them in our camp every day!"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "They don't come every day, mouse-brain. Just every once in awhile. Plus, they haven't visited in moons! This is Hailey. She used to be a kittypet." She whispered as she saw the shocked expression on Brightpaw's face, but letting Ravenpaw listen in also, "I know it's hard to believe."

Willowshade purred, "C'mon, Hailey, you can't be mad that _I'm_ here."

"I never can." Hailey meowed in defeat. She apologized, "Sorry, we're a bit short on prey at the moment."

Oakglade sighed, "We didn't come to steal food. We're not like _them_." Pepper flinched. Ravenpaw looked at her, confused. What was wrong?

Willowshade whispered, "Pepper is an outcast, and the only Outcast that doesn't fight us." Ravenpaw nodded, noting that into her mind.

Brightpaw stood awkwardly as their mentors were talking to the rogues. Ravenpaw stood stiffly beside her. For once, Brightpaw whispered, "Are we supposed to talk to them?" There was no teasing tone in her voice.

Ravenpaw asked, whispering, "I dunno. We could I guess."

Pepper sniffed the air. She growled, "We have a group of rogues coming." Ravenpaw sniffed the air. Rogues all smelled the same.

Hailey nudged the apprentices into a bush, following their mentors and Pepper.

"I smell them." Brightpaw meowed, proudly. Ravenpaw glanced at her. She would be good at tracking. Ravenpaw shrugged.

"I can't scent anything. How do you tell the difference anyways?"

Oakglade answered, "Usually, it's instinct, but sometimes you can train to get better at this. You can tell they are different by the main scent that they carry."

Ravenpaw nodded.

Hailey growled, "They're coming…"

A yellow tabby with nice green eyes panted, "Ellie, we've been running for ages! Are you sure we lost the twoleg?"

"Positive." The second cat was a calico. They both looked Ravenpaw's age. Her heart leapt out of her chest. Was this who she thought they were?

Another cat emerged, an older cat. She was carrying a single kit. She meowed, "Thanks, Ellie. Thank you so much for saving us."

Ellie nodded solemnly, "I can't just let an innocent kit be taken by a twoleg."

The first cat that had come meowed, "Plus, we owe you a bunch. You saved us plenty."

"Really?" the third cat asked, "When?"

"You saved us from those Outcasts, remember?"

"That. Right." Ravenpaw could swear to Starclan that she felt uncomfortable talking about it.

The first cat stiffened. He growled, "Rogues nearby."

"Oh great! They might be spying on us." Ellie meowed. "Maybe the trees or bushes. This does look like a camp of some sort. There's also fresh scents. They must be closeby. We aren't safe here."

Hailey and Pepper jumped out. Hailey growled, "Get out! This is our camp!"

Pepper hissed, "Out!" Reluctantly, she signaled the other cats to come out. They must be scaring the other cats off.

Ravenpaw jumped out with Brightpaw.

"You think you can scare us with numbers? We've fought of so many more cats than that!" the tom spat.

Ravenpaw growled, wanting to rip his throat out. Brightpaw stood by her, surprisingly, and also growled.

Ellie snorted, "We can't fight them, Forest. You know as well as I do that...you know."

Oakglade guessed, "I'm pretty sure you haven't fought off foxes or other cats. You must be from the twoleg place. I can smell your stench."

Forest snorted, "Yeah, and you smell wonderful." His rudeness to her mentor made Ravenpaw want to scratch that smirk off the tom's face.

The mother growled, "Go on. Fight me! I'm not scared of fighting for cats that I care about!" Oakglade hesitated. Willowshade glanced at him and nodded. They stepped backwards.

Willowshade admitted, "We aren't going to stoop so low to attack a mother, her kit, and some young cats that are still somewhat kits."

Forest growled at that, and lunged for Willowshade. The little cat was so fast that no cat saw that coming. In a flash, Ravenpaw pounced onto his side in mid-air. She hissed, "No. One. Hurts. My. Clanmates. _Ever_."

Oakglade and Willowshade both looked impressed. Brightpaw teased, light-heartedly, "It must be from all the times you snuck out of camp."

Ravenpaw looked at her sharply, but once she realized it was friendly teasing, she purred, "Yeah. That fox was _so_ hard to get into camp."

Brightpaw laughed.

The amber-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat stepped off Forest. She apologized, "Sorry. I'm just really protective? I dunno, but I beat 'cha! It was so worth it!"

Forest stiffened. He was obviously thinking something was up. Oakglade meowed, "We'd better get back, you two. Thunderstar is probably wondering where we are. They might send a search party."

"Right." Willowshade meowed, "Plus, if you're dead on our first day, Oakglade will be known as a horrible mentor."

Brightpaw rubbed against Ravenpaw for the first time. Ravenpaw blinked gratefully. She finally had a friend. One that was unexpected, but she had a friend.

Ellie meowed, puzzled, "So you aren't with them?"

Oakglade sighed, "We're friends of them, but we don't live with them. I'm sure that you could possibly stay here for a few sunrises. You all look starved."

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes. They did look really skinny.

The mother murmured, "My name is Ginger. This is Lilac." She pointed to the kit. "Forest and Ellie. Who are you?"

Pepper answered, "My name's Pepper. Hailey. Those cats over there can introduce themselves. I needa go hunting! Caio~!"

Hailey rolled her eyes and followed Pepper out.

"My name is Willowshade. This is Oakglade. Brightpaw and Ravenpaw."

Forest tilted his head, "Weird names."

Oakglade nodded, "They're weird for the rogues and Outcasts around here, but we're well-known in this area now. Only groups of rogues attack us."

Ginger stiffened, "You mean _the_ rogue group?"

"Yes. Currently, we're battling them. They haven't attacked in a moon, so we expect that they're planning something big."

"A-alright. Uh...see you later! Bye!" Ginger meowed hurriedly. The two young cats narrowed their eyes. Ravenpaw wondered if the ginger she-cat was apart of the rogue group once.

Her clanmates left without her. Ravenpaw asked, "Are you an Outcast?"

Ginger looked away and Ellie hissed, "Get out!"

Ravenpaw hung her head, and caught up with her patrol. _She has to be! Maybe she knew my mother...No. She won't answer me. I'll just...stay out of business that isn't mine._ Blackkit, Littlekit, Stormkit, and Brightkit's apprentice ceremony took place a moon ago. Ravenkit looked at them. It was amazing! They were apprentices! She couldn't help but feel envious, but she knew her time would eventually come. I mean, she was almost six moons now! Yet, she was the most mischievous out of any kit ever to exist in the nursery…

Ravenkit chased Featherwhisker's tail most of the time that she was confined to the nursery because she left camp. She could tell that Featherwhisker was very fed up with the kit chasing her tail, but Ravenkit knew that she needed something to do! There was nothing else really.

Crowheart visited often, just to give Featherwhisker a break from having to take care of the energetic furball. This time, however, Ravenkit noticed something.

"Why do you look like me?" She asked.

She laughed, "It's more like: Why do _you_ look like _me_?"

Ravenkit blinked. What was so funny?

Crowfeather smiled, "Well, my mother looked exactly like me, ya' know."

"So Ravenclaw looked like you! Cool! That means that she looks like me!" Ravenkit mewed excitedly.

The medicine cat looked puzzled for a second. She shook her head. Ravenkit looked at her, confused. Medicine cats were weird! They had so much stuff in their brain that-... Ravenkit stopped her thought. _She_ knew almost every herb in that herb store. Was she going to become a medicine cat?

Crowheart asked, "What are you thinking about, little one?"

"I'm just wondering what I would do as an apprentice! Where'd I sleep, which patrol I'd go on...it's just so much to learn!"

"You could always become a medicine cat. You know most of the herbs already."

Ravenkit blinked. She didn't want to become a medicine cat. She made an excuse quickly, "You already have an apprentice. Marigold?"

Crowheart nodded. She didn't really seemed concerned about her apprentice. What was this cat thinking? The medicine cat smiled, hinting something, "You know, Thunderstar said that you're free to leave the nursery."

"Ugh, finally!"

"Because of something else that's happening."

Ravenkit glanced at her, confused, then scampered out of the nursery. Fresh air! She breathed in the scents that she hadn't smelled in so long. She saw Blackpaw, Littlepaw, and Stormpaw snicker almost immediately after she left the den. Brightpaw didn't do anything but shuffle her paws nervously.

The amber-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat smiled at them, even if they were doing something very rude and scampered off to the medicine cats' den.

Marigold purred, "It seems that you're out and about again, Ravenkit. Please don't ruin the-" Her words were wasted because Ravenkit's excitement made the little kit fall over.

"Sorry! Here." Ravenkit picked up the herbs. She scrunched up her nose. "Tansy. Yuck!"

Marigold's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You still are the same kit that left the camp in order to find food."

"What! Isn't it supposed to be plentiful? It's green-leaf."

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured out why you're allowed out of the nursery."

Ravenkit blinked. Why was she allowed out of the nursery? She begged, "Please tell me! Please! Please! Please!"

Marigold smiled mischievously, "Oh, you'll find out sooner or later…"

The little kit sighed. She'd have to work for it. She left the den and looked around. What was out of place? Thunderstar. On his announcing place and looking at everyone like a creep. Check. Robinfall and Silverwing talking about something. Check. Violetflower and Ripple sharing tongues. That was normal. The apprentice's doing something crazy...check. Leafpaw, Yellowpaw, and Graypaw are always doing something weird, but this time they were joined by the newest apprentices. Oakglade and Moon were sharing a mouse.

What was different?

They were all glancing at her occasionally like they knew something she didn't.

Ravenkit took a breath. She knew exactly what it was. Now that she knew it, all she wanted was for it to happen immediately. She twitched her tail excitedly and badgered Marigold once more, asking over and over if she was right.

Thunderstar stared at the lively young kit in amusement. She obviously knew what was going on because of the way she talked to Marigold, not letting her go anywhere without Ravenkit following her.

He sighed. He never did that when he was a kit, that was for sure.

Standing up, he yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the ledge. Every cat stood up and sat down in the warm sunlight.

Ravenkit looked at him in excitement.

Thunderstar meowed, "We are gathered here today to look upon this kit as she becomes an apprentice of Ravenclan."

The little kit could barely keep her little body still.

"Ravenkit, from this day forward you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Oakglade." He turned to Oakglade. "Oakglade, you trained Moon well in our ways. I expect that you'll pass down your excellent qualities to this young apprentice." He glanced a little sorrowfully to the crippled brown she-cat that Oakglade had trained.

The small clan shouted Ravenpaw's name. Thunderstar smiled. This clan had too many apprentices.

When the leader didn't end the meeting, cats looked at him confused.

He announced, "We not only have a new apprentice, but we'll have two new warriors. Yellowpaw and Graypaw, step forward."

They glanced at each other before stepping forward.

"Do you promise to serve your clan even if you die in the process?"

"I do." They meowed together.

"Then this day forward, Yellowpaw will be known as Yellowfang. Starclan honors your strength and speed." Thunderstar let the new warrior jump onto the ledge to lick his shoulder and she went back down. The leader continued, "Graypaw, you will be known as Graywind. Starclan honors your intelligence and compassion." The newer warrior did the same as his sister.

The whole clan cheered for the warriors and for the apprentice. All three looked like they would explode from joy.

He glanced at the apprentices.

Blackpaw's mentor, Robinfall, took him out of the clearing to train along with Stormpaw and his mentor, Fernshade. Littlepaw and his mentor, Silverwing went with a hunting patrol with Ripple, the deputy. Brightpaw followed Willowshade, obviously her mentor, out to join a border patrol with Oakglade and his new apprentice. It seemed like they were going to introduce the borders together, even if Brightpaw was a moon-old apprentice already.

He sighed. Every single cat here basically had apprentices one time or another. Soon, the clan would probably be overflowing with cats because Mintfur was expecting Ripple's kits. If the current apprentices didn't prove themselves before that, there would be a bad warrior-apprentice ratio and eventually get out of control.

A little voice peeped, "Thunderstar! Can we go training?" Thunderstar glanced down and saw his apprentice, Leafpaw. She didn't seem hurt that she didn't get to be a warrior along with her littermates, or the cats that she grew up with. Leafpaw was one of Ravenclaw's third litter, the only one surviving out of two.

He sighed, apologizing, "Sorry, Leafpaw. I didn't make you a warrior because of your stupid decision to lead a fox to camp the other day."

"I know. You have a reason for everything! Can we join Stormpaw and Blackpaw? I want to beat them both!"

Thunderstar glanced at his apprentice as he stood up and walked by her. "They don't know how to fight you in a pair yet, Leafpaw. You'll have to wait at least a half-moon."

Leafpaw nodded solemnly. She asked, "Well, then can I go on a solo mission? Hunting? Please!"

The leader sighed. "Yes. You can hunt on ground or water."

"I don't like hunting on land. Plus, fish taste so much better!"

He smiled. Leafpaw was like Leafbreeze in many ways, except she was more outgoing, confident, brave, and talkative, but having an apprentice that was named 'Leafpaw' and that loved fishing was too similar to Leafbreeze.

The apprentice ran off into the woods, and this time she was careful about scents, as she sniffed the air before leaving the camp.

"Thunderstar! Get over here! I really, really wanna tell you something! It's important!" Moon called, her energetic voice made her sound normal. He sighed and went to go talk to her about whatever she needed to talk about.

Ravenpaw took a deep breath. This forest. It seemed so familiar. As she walked next to her mentor, Oakglade, she asked, "What is this place called?"

He sighed, "This is a common place where we find rogues or 'Outcasts'."

"What is this other rogue group even capable of?" Ravenpaw asked.

Brightpaw shuddered, and answered, "Don't mess with them. They travel in three or fours and they are all vicious. Luckily, we're heading the opposite direction than the rogue border. If we go there, we have to bring six cats minimum."

Ravenpaw blinked.

Willowshade smiled, "It's a bluff. They think that we have high numbers, so they try and stay out of a fight. We bring four senior warriors usually, another warrior, and an apprentice with advanced battle training. You won't be able to see it in at least four moons."

"Oh." Ravenpaw looked disappointed.

Brightpaw meowed, "Hey, look on the bright side! We may run into a rogue or Outcast out here."

"Why don't the Outcasts join our clan?"

Oakglade sighed, "Well, look at the rogue group. I'm surprised they aren't attacking us right now."

Brightpaw glanced at Oakglade, warily. Ravenpaw did the same. The young apprentice meowed, "Oakglade. I smell a lot of scents. Cat scents." Brightpaw's fear scent gave way.

The warrior sniffed the air. He shrugged, "It's just Hailey and Pepper. They live here. Thunderstar allowed them to stay as long as they didn't threat Ravenclan in any way."

"Oh." The golden apprentice meowed, disappointed. Then she asked, "Can we meet them?"

Oakglade nodded. Willowshade smiled, "We know exactly where they live. They helped us plenty with foxes and badgers that lived around here."

Ravenpaw asked, "I thought rogues only thought of themselves. Why did they help us?"

"Their excuse was that they wouldn't have any trouble with foxes or badgers, but we've figured it was more than that." Oakglade answered. Willowhade laughed softly. They seemed to look at each other, knowing exactly what was going on.

A black cat, spotted with white and gray, jumped out of a tree, hissing, "What are you-. It's just you guys." She tilted her head, "Who's these little ones?"

Willowshade introduced, "Pepper, this is Brightpaw and Ravenpaw. They are our apprentices."

Pepper looked friendly enough. She smiled, "Well then, any friend of yours, is a friend of mine. C'mon in."

The friendly rogue let them into their camp. Honestly, it was two moss beds under a couple trees. There was some brambles surrounding it for defence. Ravenpaw blinked as another cat walked up to them. She looked at the visitors. She snapped, "Pepper! You know that we can't have them in our camp every day!"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "They don't come every day, mouse-brain. Just every once in awhile. Plus, they haven't visited in moons! This is Hailey. She used to be a kittypet." She whispered as she saw the shocked expression on Brightpaw's face, but letting Ravenpaw listen in also, "I know it's hard to believe."

Willowshade purred, "C'mon, Hailey, you can't be mad that _I'm_ here."

"I never can." Hailey meowed in defeat. She apologized, "Sorry, we're a bit short on prey at the moment."

Oakglade sighed, "We didn't come to steal food. We're not like _them_." Pepper flinched. Ravenpaw looked at her, confused. What was wrong?

Willowshade whispered, "Pepper is an outcast, and the only Outcast that doesn't fight us." Ravenpaw nodded, noting that into her mind.

Brightpaw stood awkwardly as their mentors were talking to the rogues. Ravenpaw stood stiffly beside her. For once, Brightpaw whispered, "Are we supposed to talk to them?" There was no teasing tone in her voice.

Ravenpaw asked, whispering, "I dunno. We could I guess."

Pepper sniffed the air. She growled, "We have a group of rogues coming." Ravenpaw sniffed the air. Rogues all smelled the same.

Hailey nudged the apprentices into a bush, following their mentors and Pepper.

"I smell them." Brightpaw meowed, proudly. Ravenpaw glanced at her. She would be good at tracking. Ravenpaw shrugged.

"I can't scent anything. How do you tell the difference anyways?"

Oakglade answered, "Usually, it's instinct, but sometimes you can train to get better at this. You can tell they are different by the main scent that they carry."

Ravenpaw nodded.

Hailey growled, "They're coming…"

A yellow tabby with nice green eyes panted, "Ellie, we've been running for ages! Are you sure we lost the twoleg?"

"Positive." The second cat was a calico. They both looked Ravenpaw's age. Her heart leapt out of her chest. Was this who she thought they were?

Another cat emerged, an older cat. She was carrying a single kit. She meowed, "Thanks, Ellie. Thank you so much for saving us."

Ellie nodded solemnly, "I can't just let an innocent kit be taken by a twoleg."

The first cat that had come meowed, "Plus, we owe you a bunch. You saved us plenty."

"Really?" the third cat asked, "When?"

"You saved us from those Outcasts, remember?"

"That. Right." Ravenpaw could swear to Starclan that she felt uncomfortable talking about it.

The first cat stiffened. He growled, "Rogues nearby."

"Oh great! They might be spying on us." Ellie meowed. "Maybe the trees or bushes. This does look like a camp of some sort. There's also fresh scents. They must be closeby. We aren't safe here."

Hailey and Pepper jumped out. Hailey growled, "Get out! This is our camp!"

Pepper hissed, "Out!" Reluctantly, she signaled the other cats to come out. They must be scaring the other cats off.

Ravenpaw jumped out with Brightpaw.

"You think you can scare us with numbers? We've fought of so many more cats than that!" the tom spat.

Ravenpaw growled, wanting to rip his throat out. Brightpaw stood by her, surprisingly, and also growled.

Ellie snorted, "We can't fight them, Forest. You know as well as I do that...you know."

Oakglade guessed, "I'm pretty sure you haven't fought off foxes or other cats. You must be from the twoleg place. I can smell your stench."

Forest snorted, "Yeah, and you smell wonderful." His rudeness to her mentor made Ravenpaw want to scratch that smirk off the tom's face.

The mother growled, "Go on. Fight me! I'm not scared of fighting for cats that I care about!" Oakglade hesitated. Willowshade glanced at him and nodded. They stepped backwards.

Willowshade admitted, "We aren't going to stoop so low to attack a mother, her kit, and some young cats that are still somewhat kits."

Forest growled at that, and lunged for Willowshade. The little cat was so fast that no cat saw that coming. In a flash, Ravenpaw pounced onto his side in mid-air. She hissed, "No. One. Hurts. My. Clanmates. _Ever_."

Oakglade and Willowshade both looked impressed. Brightpaw teased, light-heartedly, "It must be from all the times you snuck out of camp."

Ravenpaw looked at her sharply, but once she realized it was friendly teasing, she purred, "Yeah. That fox was _so_ hard to get into camp."

Brightpaw laughed.

The amber-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat stepped off Forest. She apologized, "Sorry. I'm just really protective? I dunno, but I beat 'cha! It was so worth it!"

Forest stiffened. He was obviously thinking something was up. Oakglade meowed, "We'd better get back, you two. Thunderstar is probably wondering where we are. They might send a search party."

"Right." Willowshade meowed, "Plus, if you're dead on our first day, Oakglade will be known as a horrible mentor."

Brightpaw rubbed against Ravenpaw for the first time. Ravenpaw blinked gratefully. She finally had a friend. One that was unexpected, but she had a friend.

Ellie meowed, puzzled, "So you aren't with them?"

Oakglade sighed, "We're friends of them, but we don't live with them. I'm sure that you could possibly stay here for a few sunrises. You all look starved."

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes. They did look really skinny.

The mother murmured, "My name is Ginger. This is Lilac." She pointed to the kit. "Forest and Ellie. Who are you?"

Pepper answered, "My name's Pepper. Hailey. Those cats over there can introduce themselves. I needa go hunting! Caio~!"

Hailey rolled her eyes and followed Pepper out.

"My name is Willowshade. This is Oakglade. Brightpaw and Ravenpaw."

Forest tilted his head, "Weird names."

Oakglade nodded, "They're weird for the rogues and Outcasts around here, but we're well-known in this area now. Only groups of rogues attack us."

Ginger stiffened, "You mean _the_ rogue group?"

"Yes. Currently, we're battling them. They haven't attacked in a moon, so we expect that they're planning something big."

"A-alright. Uh...see you later! Bye!" Ginger meowed hurriedly. The two young cats narrowed their eyes. Ravenpaw wondered if the ginger she-cat was apart of the rogue group once.

Her clanmates left without her. Ravenpaw asked, "Are you an Outcast?"

Ginger looked away and Ellie hissed, "Get out!"

Ravenpaw hung her head, and caught up with her patrol. _She has to be! Maybe she knew my mother...No. She won't answer me. I'll just...stay out of business that isn't mine._


	5. Chapter 3: Best of Friends, or Not

**Woohoo! Another chapter after like a month! I am so on a roll...**

Ravenpaw walked into camp behind her patrol.

Thunderstar sighed, "What happened this time? Another rogue attack?"

"Nope." Oakglade answered, "A trio of cats and a kit came into Pepper and Hailey's camp. I think they're staying there for a while."

"Who are they?"

"Ginger, the mother, Lilac, the kit, Forest, the tom, and Ellie, the sister of Forest. Forest and Ellie are Ravenpaw and Brightpaw's age, I believe."

Ravenpaw snorted, "We aren't the same age!"

Oakglade narrowed her eyes at her. Ravenpaw shut her mouth. The experienced warrior continued, "Pepper and Hailey are letting them stay at their camp for a while. Patrol might need to look out for that."

Thunderstar nodded. He meowed, "Tell that to Ripple. I need to take Leafpaw training before she talks everyone's ears off."

Ravenpaw stared at him. She didn't know he had a nice side! An easy-going side! A side that jokes around! Brightpaw seemed to be thinking the same thing.

The tortoiseshell whispered, "Have you ever trained with him?"

"Nope. I never knew that he was humorous!" Brightpaw whispered back.

Willowshade muttered in both of their ears, "Only say what is meant to be heard." She sighed, "You two are very loud."

Brightpaw flushed in embarrassment. Ravenpaw just blinked, unfazed. She meowed, "K. Thanks for nothing." Ravenpaw stretched and walked towards the apprentice's den. Brightpaw hurriedly followed her.

"Hey! Why were you so rude?"

"I'm super tired. Do you know how much stuff we did today? We barely did anything, but we ran into so many things! I'm so tired."

A familiar voice snickered, "Who's your friend, Ravenpaw? Oh wait, Brightpaw's probably just faking it. Who'd want to be your friend?" Ravenpaw shot Stormpaw a glare. He rolled his eyes, "Glares are so-. Woah, Blackpaw, her glare's intense."

Ravenpaw growled, "Shut. Up."

Stormpaw shrugged, but Ravenpaw couldn't miss the fear wandering in the stupid tom's eyes.

Brightpaw meowed quietly, "Um, I'm going to hang out with her now. Night!" Her voice was rushed, like she didn't really want to talk to them.

Blackpaw snorted, "You seriously want to _hang_ out with _her_? You've really stooped low, Brightpaw. I'm _embarrassed_ to call you my sister."

Brightpaw bristled. Ravenpaw growled, "You mess with her, you mess with me. Got that?"

The tom nodded tiredly and yawned. He laid his head down and Littlepaw copied. Stormpaw rolled his eyes before closing his eyes. Brightpaw nudged Ravenpaw gratefully. The golden she-cat fell asleep with a nest beside her smelling of Yellowfang. Ravenpaw hopped into the nest and closed her eyes, drifting her off to her dreams.

 _Starclan kits! Where am I?_ _Wait...it's the Outcast and Rogue area._ A mouse scurried across the small patch of grass. It was a dream. She took a deep breath. She stalked it forever, watching its movements. Maybe this would help her learn patience in the real world! She slowly walked forward, careful to not snap a twig. She was a whisker length from the mouse when…

"Wake up! Ravenpaw! Wake up!"

Ravenpaw woke up, coughing. She managed to say after coughing her head off, "W-what?"

Brightpaw rasped, "There's a fire. We need to get out."

"What about everyone else?"

"They're getting out. We need to get the apprentices." Brightpaw meowed hurriedly and started to nudge her littermates.

Reluctantly, Ravenpaw started to wake Stormpaw. He roused, "What is it?"

Ravenpaw meowed quickly, "Fire. Get out of camp. Now."

Stormpaw, for the first time, looked scared. He jumped out of his nest and hurried to join his clanmates that were helping Mintfur leave the camp.

Her best friend had already woken up everyone else. Except for one. Ravenpaw looked at Leafpaw. A branch had fallen on her. It was burnt. Using all her strength, which wasn't much considering that she was just made an apprentice, she budged it only slightly, but it was enough.

Leafpaw whispered, "Great Starclan, I thought everyone forgot me."

"I can't get you out. You need to get out yourself."

"What? I tried! It's too heavy for me."

Ravenpaw flashed her a worried look then started to scratch on the tree, making the ashes fall off and it would get lighter eventually.

Leafpaw lifted a claw a couple times, but she breathed in too much smoke and she breathed in more doing it.

Like it was supposed to be, Brightpaw came into the den. She demanded, "Ravenpaw! Where were you? Everyone's out of camp!"

Ravenpaw shook her head. She meowed, "Everyone but Leafpaw made it out. Help me!"

A flash of worry appeared in her eyes. She nudged the branch with her side, and it went far enough for Leafpaw to come out. She crawled out and she collapsed. She was becoming unconscious from all the smoke.

Brightpaw coughed. Her eyes were pink. Ravenpaw hissed, "Get out, Brightpaw! You've been near smoke too long." The golden she-cat glanced at Leafpaw, but Ravenpaw hissed once again, "Get out! I think I'll be able to do this on my own." The best friend sighed and left the den, coughing.

Ravenpaw grabbed Leafpaw by the scruff and dragged her out of the den.

There was only one way to get out, and the only way was to dodge the falling, burning branches before they blocked the way out.

The little apprentice put the bigger apprentice on her back, and started to make her way towards the camp entrance. There was no cat there to greet her. She made it out of the camp. She looked around. The forest was in flames.

Mustering up all her courage and strength, she jumped from place to place to dodge the flames. A burning tree almost squashed her and Leafpaw. A branch only missed them by a whisker. She came across a lush, green forest. There was a river there. The wind must have blown the other direction and completely missed this section.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a cat walking up to her. Ravenpaw collapsed in exhaustion, not even able to look at the cat because her vision was so blurry. She closed her eye and fell into a deep sleep.

Ravenpaw woke up, not with her clanmates, but with some other cats. There was so many. She looked around. Where was Leafpaw?

A new cat came to her. He meowed, "I saw your bravery and strength saving that cat. You are very young to have done that."

The amber-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat growled defensively.

"We aren't going to hurt you...unless you don't do what we want you to."

Ravenpaw hissed, "I have my own clan! I'm not going to be disloyal to them after everything they did for me!"

The tom just looked impressed. "Loyal, brave, and strong."

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, "Yeah? So?"

"We are known as the 'rogue group' in these parts." He meowed.

"The group that my clan hates? Uh, yeah, no way am I helping you."

"Even if I kill you?"

"I'm not afraid to die."

The tom sighed, "Killing you would be such a waste."

Ravenpaw growled.

"Do you need anything?"

"The safety of my clanmates."

"What do _you_ need? Not your clanmates."

Ravenpaw hissed, "Every cat including you to leave me alone." Her voice was close to snapping.

The tom just sighed and left. Ravenpaw took her own sigh, but of relief. She was startled when she heard a few cats talking. "You know that prisoner we got? She's really valuable."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She dragged a cat three times her size and weight to the river."

"Do we know how old she is?"

"Looks like she's just a kit, or close. She must've just begun her training."

Ravenpaw heard a snort. "Those clan cats are so soft."

She heard a reluctant reply, "Yeah. So soft."

The amber-eyed tortoiseshell just sighed and stretched. She needed to find a way to get out. Somehow. She observed the camp. The entrance was guarded by four cats. She looked around. The camp was surrounded by trees. She took a deep breath. If she wanted any chance of escaping, she'd have to learn how to climb. She'd have to play along and escape at night, one day. She observed the camp for a few more minutes, trying to look at every single cat. She took a deep breath of exhaustion.

Feeling tired, she curled up in her nest and fell asleep quickly.

Ravenpaw woke up, the same tom at her side. She jumped in surprise. "Uh, why were you watching me sleep?"

"I just got here." He meowed defensively. Then he asked, "So, do you want to join our 'rogue group'. We need more cats like you."

Ravenpaw blinked, remembering her plan. She nodded her head. "Well, yes, who'd be stupid to not join this little rogue group."

"Good. I'll tell Red."

"The leader?"

"You could call him that." He meowed. He left the den and she scented another scent. It was familiar, but it was so different.

Ravenpaw hissed, "I can smell someone outside the den! Get your tail in here!"

Another tom came in. He looked kinda startled and puzzled. Ravenpaw tilted her head. This cat looked so familiar. She whispered, "Do I know you?"

"Are you called 'Raven'?"

Ravenpaw shook her head. "Nope, but I'm called Ravenpaw."

He sighed, "Okay. Cool, I guess. My name's Flash."

"So...how did you even join this group?"

"I was a kit. My mother abandoned me along with my sister and only took one kit with her, my other sister. Our names were Flash, Rose, and Raven. Rose died from injuries from a fox. Raven was taken by my mother. I'm here."

Ravenpaw tilted her head. "I was adopted by the clans after my mother died."

He laughed softly, "So she kinda abandoned you too, in a way."

"Yeah, but from what the clans told me, it was from an attack from this very rogue group. My mother was also an outcast."

"I don't remember my mother in any way. Just my littermates' names."

Ravenpaw sighed, "Must have been nice."

Flash tilted his head, confused.

"To have a family, and you know that it was your family."

"Why? Don't you have a father taking care of you?"

Ravenpaw sighed, "I shared a mother with my best friend and my mortal enemies. Honestly, it was hard to take care of me when it was still leaf-bare."

Flash just stared at her.

Ravenpaw snapped, "Don't stare at me, creep!"

"Sorry. I'm just trying to think about my missing littermate. I'm trying to remember what she looked like."

Shrugging, Ravenpaw meowed, "I remember my littermates slightly. Just what they look like. A yellow tabby with green eyes, like you, and a calico. My mother fled for some reason from them."

He shook his head, "Yeah, no. My lost sister was a calico. Rose was a brown she-cat with yellow eyes."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Cool, I guess. Now can I leave this rotting den? It's really boring here."

Flash sighed, "Well, no, obviously. You have to prove your loyalty to the leader."  
Ravenpaw nodded.

"And you have to be tested."

"I literally have never fought or hunted. I've gotten into so many weird situations that I haven't had time."

Flash sighed, "Well, there goes your first and second part of the test."

Ravenpaw hissed, "I know how to though! The apprentices in my clan have showed me so many times, I bet I could do it!

"Whatever. I need to go hunt now."

"Bye." Ravenpaw meowed. Flash flicked his tail and left the den. Ravenpaw just sighed. Making friends around here was gonna be tough, definitely. She sat there for ages.

After what seemed like moons, she looked at a black cat with the eyes of a soulless cat. She shivered for a heartbeat. The cat entered the den. "So you are the cat that every single cat keeps talking about. What is your name?"

Ravenpaw answered, "Ravenpaw."  
"Your name will be Raven here."

"Alright."

"You must complete a test to join the group. If you fail, you become an Outcast, unless I kill you first."

Ravenpaw nodded. She didn't like this name, but she could wait to reunite with her clanmates, and this was the only way

The cold cat continued, "Your first test will be hunting three prey. Then you'll have a fighting session with me. Understand that you might die."

Ravenpaw nodded. A small knot of fear was in her belly. She could die. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "When does it start?"

"Immediately."

Her heart pounded. So, she would have this whole day to hunt or what? She was so confused.

The black cat meowed, "You have all morning to hunt the three prey. Then Ray will take you to fight me. If you do well enough, you'll be allowed to stay in the rogue group."

"Um, okay. Thank you so much, uh…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Red."

She blinked, "Yes, thank you very much for giving me this chance."

Red just nodded and left the den. The tom from earlier meowed, "I'm Ray. Also, if you're late, trust me, Red won't go easy on you at all when you fight."

"Okay. Thanks for the advice."

"A kit like you'll need plenty of help."

Ravenpaw snapped, "I'm not a kit!"

He rolled his eyes, "Here, you are. See ya' 'round, Raven. Go to the entrance and just start hunting."

The amber-eyed tortoiseshell almost snapped once more, but about her name. Then she remembered that this 'Red' changed her name in this rogue camp. She wouldn't abide by the rules though. She left the den and headed towards the entrance. She left the camp and once she was out any rogue's sight, she climbed a tree as best as she could.

She could vaguely see the tip of what looked similar to her original camp and smoke. The fire was apparently still going on, unless the embers were making them. Sniffing the air to make sure that no cat was following her, she jumped down and sprinted towards her beloved home.

Ignoring the prey around her, she made it to the shore of the river. She squinted her eyes as she made out shapes of many cats gathered on the edge of the river farther down.

She took a deep breath before leaping as far as she could into the water and waded, dodging the deepest part of the river. Once she got off, she shook her fur to have it dry quicker. She didn't have time to go through a thorough grooming.

Ravenpaw's only motivation was the fact that she'd be back where she belonged. She arrived at the makeshift camp. Brightpaw, wide-eyed, gasped, "What? How?"

"Uh...what? Did you think I was dead?"

"We've been searching for you for forever!"

Ravenpaw snorted, "I know why you completely failed."

Brightpaw just stared at Ravenpaw, wide-eyed as she told what went down once Brightpaw had left the den.

"-and then I used it as an excuse to escape."

"W-wait. The leader, Red, is the strongest cat there?"

"Yeah."

Brightpaw meowed, "He must've really liked you if he wanted to fight you himself."

Ravenpaw shrugged, "I don't know."

A familiar voice of a she-cat called, "Brightpaw? Have you located Ravenpaw's body yet?"

Brightpaw yelled, "Yup! Come here!"

The gray she-cat demanded once she saw Ravenpaw, "How did you survive? We thought you'd given your life for Leafpaw's!"

Ravenpaw smiled, "Trust me, I would have, but I was kinda kidnapped by the rogue group. They even tried to recruit me. I played along, but the first time I could, I left."

Willowshade stopped and stared at Ravenpaw sternly, "It isn't good to joke about these kind of stuff, Ravenpaw." The young apprentice looked bewildered as Willowshade accused her for joking around. Willowshade continued, "You probably breathed in too much smoke and just went somewhere to clear it. Brightpaw said that you were coughing a lot before you went missing."

Ravenpaw just stared at her, not saying a word. She just hung her head. Willowshade nudged her, "C'mon, we'll go back and tell Thunderstar that we found you."

Brightpaw jumped happily, trying to cheer Ravenpaw up, but Ravenpaw was totally saddened. If Willowshade, a cat that trusts her clanmates with her life, thinks that Ravenpaw was lying, what chance did she have against Thunderstar, a cat that put his warriors' word over his apprentices?

She didn't budge. Willowshade meowed, "What's wrong?"

Ravenpaw meowed dryly, "If you don't believe me, then what chance do I have against Thunderstar?" Willowshade was confused for a second before Ravenpaw turned her back and sprinted and hopped over the river in one go. She looked sorrowfully at Brightpaw, and just disappeared into the forest.

"Wait! Ravenpaw!" Brightpaw yelled. Ravenpaw didn't hear the rest of it, totally focusing on the squirrel that was munching on some nuts.

The furry creature turned its back and Ravenpaw pounced killing it. She vowed silently to herself. _I am now Raven, a part of the rogue group._ For a second, Raven hesitated to fully committing this, but her own clanmate didn't believe her at all.

Soon, Raven found a mouse. She pounced, and to her dismay, she missed. Looking around once again, she found a bird. Not really thinking, she pounced and she caught it. Thanking Starclan for her good luck, she continued on her hunt.

She found another mouse and pounced. She caught it.

Just then, Ray uncovered himself from the bushes, "So you've caught all three prey? Great. C'mon, we're going back to camp. Red will fight you as soon as it strikes sun high."

Raven glanced at the sky. The sun was almost there, but it was far enough away for Raven to rest up before fighting Red. She nodded and grabbed all three prey, putting one prey in her mouth and the other tucked under her chin. Ray sighed and carried the squirrel for Raven.

Once they made it to the entrance, the guard sniffed over the prey and told her to put it with the rest of the prey. Raven threw her catches into the large pile and asked if she could eat.

Ray just nodded. It seemed that these cats didn't get hungry often if they just let her eat without a second thought. She grabbed a small shrew and just ate ravenously. Ray just watched her.

Raven rolled her eyes. She asked cheekily, "Do you have anything better to do than just watch me?"

Ray just sighed, "You know, I saw you cross the river both times. You must be pretty angry to leave your best friend."

"What?"

"I can tell you were close."

"Um...you won't tell Red? I don't want him to maul me."

Ray sighed, "If you came back, then Red will see that as loyalty. I'll just say that you told them that you were leaving your, uh, clan, if you'd prefer that."

Raven nodded, muttering a thanks before finishing her shrew. Ray left her alone and went to what seemed to be the leader's den. After she was done, she went back to where she had slept the night before and laid down.

This day was confusing so far, but at least Raven had found the place that she felt she belonged. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey. Wake up!"

Raven jumped up. It was Ray. He meowed hurriedly, "It's time to fight." Raven just yawned and stretched herself. She needed to be on top form if she would have any chance to put a claw on the leader of this group of rogues.

Ray left the den and joined what seemed like his circle of friends. Raven took a deep breath before going to the middle of the clearing where Red was sitting calmly. Red shot her a look. He seemed to be looking at her body strength and estimated speed. She did the same, but she knew that this cat would be stronger then he looked, just by the title he had at the rogue group.

With a simple flick of his tail, Red caught everyone's attention and everyone parted to let Red and Raven have a dual in the middle of the clearing.

There was many cheers, for Red. It seemed that Red was very strong if they were cheering for him instead of the new cat with potential according to Ray, who seemed to be big on the ranking list.

Red just stayed there. He was waiting for Raven to make a move. Raven stayed there too, keeping an eye on every single muscle on the leader. Before she could do anything, Red lunged forward. Instinctively, Raven jumped onto his back and hung on. He shook her off like a bug, then pinned her to the ground.

Pure determination filled Raven. She flung Red a fox-length away, and even though it wasn't far, it was far enough for Raven to dodge another of Red's attacks and get up.

Raven made her own move, and swiped at the leader. He dodged and attacked her. Raven dodged that by ducking and she toppled him over with her muzzle. She cut his leg while he was getting onto his feet.

Red meowed, "Enough. Raven, you are accepted into the group. Ray will show you to your den that you will be sharing with many others. Leave." Raven gazed at him. She saw that he looked at least a little impressed.

Flash walked up to her. He meowed, "I thought that you said that you never learned how to fight! Red hasn't been hurt by a single cat since...well, forever. It was so long ago that Ray doesn't even remember it."  
Raven asked, "Was it a good first impression to the cats around here?"

"Heck yeah! Cats will be talking about that for a while."

A pang of confusion flooded over her. She meowed, "I'm not sure that I even know how I learned those. I've never fought a cat in all my life. Ever."

Flash rolled his eyes, "You sure don't look like it. You'd better go to Ray now. He seems to be expecting you."

Raven nodded and walked up to Ray. Raven asked immediately, "So, is there ranks here? I can tell you are kind of a big deal around here."

Ray just shrugged, "It depends on your relation to Red. I'm his brother, so we trust each other with our lives." He started to walk. Raven walked beside him.

"You seem so different from him. He's so...secretive, and you're so friendly."

"We've always been like that. I focused on friends and relations with other cats in the group while he focused on training." Ray continued quietly, "Plus, he has his own secrets as a leader. You always have them when you're in charge of so many cats."

Raven nodded, "I can understand that."

"What'd you know about it? You're just a kit."

"A kit that scratched _Red_!"

"True, but you couldn't have been a leader at your clan."

Raven smiled, "Well, duh, no! I was the youngest apprentice there."

"What?"  
"I only started training like three sunrises ago."

"So, you're very, very young."

Raven blinked, not believing it herself, "Yeah. Very, very young."

Ray stopped at a den. He meowed, "You will sleep here with a few other cats. You'll be able to meet them before sundown. It's a tradition to share tongues with your denmates before you go asleep."

"Oh, okay. Thanks a lot, for everything."

"Your welcome. See ya' 'round." He meowed before walking off to join his friends. Raven turned around and blinked. There was five nests. She must have four denmates then.

A cat said, rolling her eyes with annoyance, "Oh look, we're denmates with the new hot shot!"

Raven whipped around and snapped, "I didn't ask to get attention."

The she-cat, probably around Leafpaw's age, apologized, "You sure have a temper for such a young cat. How old are you anyway?"

"What'd you think?"

Another voice meowed, "I'd guess eight moons."

Raven turned around and saw a tom. She laughed, "You think that I would be eight moons at this size? I'm six moons."  
He snorted, "Those clan cats are pretty harsh on training then."

"Actually, no. That was my first time fighting. _Ever_."

"Lonely kithood for you." Another cat teased. Raven glanced at her. She was extremely beautiful. She was a white she-cat with ginger spots, but she looked about Raven's age. "I'm Autumn."

"Raven-"

"Yeah, we all know you, show-off." Autumn interrupted, "Plus, Red actually looked impressed when you scratched him."

Raven shrugged, "I don't know him well. He's really strong, I know that, but he's the strongest here?"

The tom answered, "Yup, so don't mess with him."

Rolling her eyes, Raven snorted, "Yeah, great advice. Who're you both?"

"I'm Vanessa." The first she-cat meowed. Raven could see that she had a dark brown pelt with yellow eyes. The tom was silent. He was plain gray with yellow eyes. Vanessa rolled her eyes, "This is Shade. He is really stupid."

"I am not!" Shade argued, "I'm just dumb!"  
Vanessa whispered, "See?"  
Raven controlled her laughter, but she glanced at Vanessa with amusement in her eyes. Autumn meowed, totally interrupting the conversation, "Look, Raven. We have one more cat coming, and he's my mate, so don't make any moves."

Vanessa meowed, "C'mon, Autumn, lighten up! We have a new denmate! A famous one at that."

Autumn just rolled her eyes and walked into the den. Raven looked away as the she-cat started to glare at Raven. She came up with a good excused, "Autumn, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm basically a kit." Then she turned away.

Vanessa whispered, "My nickname's Essa, by the way, if you want to call me that instead of Vanessa."

Raven nodded. She meowed Essa's name, "Essa. Has a nice ring to it."

Shade meowed loudly, "What about me? I'm Shade! I exist!"  
Essa rolled her eyes while Raven retorted, "We wish you weren't."

"Hey!"

"Go get some fresh-kill or something." Essa meowed.

"Okay! See you guys at sundown!"

Raven asked, "So…what is this place?"

Essa answered, "Well, first off, this is the trainee's den. We are all in training. I'm the second youngest now that you're here."

"Great!"

"I'm seven moons."

 _Just like Brightpaw…_ Raven smiled, "Well, I think we'll get along fine."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "You're so dense, Raven. Of course we'll get along! Autumn is so annoying. Thunder, Autumn's mate, is bossy. Shade is, well, you know, Shade. And me, Vanessa, is the most normal cat in that den."

Raven snorted, "And I'm the cat that is obsessed with training?"

"If you wanna be that chick, go for it!"  
"Thanks?" Raven meowed, confused. She smiled, "You know, you are dense too. I was making fun of myself, and you thought I was being serious."  
Essa laughed, "I'm stupid, not as much as Shade, but stupid about this type of stuff."

Raven nodded. She glanced and she saw the sun setting. She proposed to share tongues with Vanessa, and she accepted. They shared tongues for a while, then they curled up beside one another and fell asleep together. Raven heard the soft breathing of her friend before she fell asleep also.

The tortoiseshell she-cat awoke the next morning by Vanessa shaking her to death. Raven jumped, "What is it?"

"Red's making the announcement of who is responsible for your training."

Raven nodded, and left the den, standing on the outskirts of the crowd, trying to blend in. Red was meowing some useless information about some patrol stuff. Something about sending a couple patrols to defeat a group of rogues in the territory and a couple foxes and badgers. Raven finally paid attention when her trainer was being announced.

"The newest addition to our group, Raven, needs more training despite her abilities at such a young age. She shows promise so I, myself, will be training her." Red finished.

Surprised gasps filled the camp. Vanessa nudged Raven playfully, "You are super lucky, you know. He must think you'll be the next leader of this group if he wants to mentor you."

"Does he have a successor?" Raven asked, curiously.

"No. That's one reason why he has to leave the camp with at least one other cat that is an official guard."

Raven nodded.

"Why, you wanna be the next leader?"  
"I'd be a great opportunity, but I doubt it. Cats won't trust me because I used to be a clan cat. You know, the cats that you guys are warring against."

Vanessa asked, pushing her limits, "So, what info do you have for us?"

Raven snapped, "I'm not just gonna give up information that is vital for this group in a heartbeat! I have friends there too, you know. I would be basically killing them if I tell info. I'd rather that it's fair and whoever gets killed is killed fairly. Fate will let it happen the way it should, and I should not intervene in those types of matters. I can only change what happens in my life, and only that."

Essa laughed, "You are pretty good at speeches."

Raven looked at her stubbornly, "And I bet you're 'pretty good' at them too."

"Meh... I guess, maybe, maybe not. I've never actually given a speech unless I was fighting over a piece of fresh-kill." Essa joked.

Raven laughed. Then her face turned seriously serious, "But seriously, what are we doing today?"

"We weren't picked for the patrols fighting of the rogues and foxes, so we're going on a 'border' patrol with some other rogues."

"Right…"

Essa smiled nervously, "Red is coming with us because he's your trainer. My trainer, Sandi, is also coming. No one else is coming because we need to remain disguised, well, at least Red does."

"Oh, great. This is fabulous. The great almighty leader is coming on a patrol that I really didn't want to go on because I am crazy."

"That is true."

Raven glared at her, "You aren't supposed to agree with me!"

 **Hey! Did you like it? I created this a while back, but didn't post it because I'm lazy. Hate me all you want lol.**


	6. Chapter 4: Raven's Loyalty

**Yay! I finally wrote like, I don't know, 4,000 words of this! I'm really happy with this chapter.**

Raven's paws stepped lightly on the ground. She was following her 'mentor'. Essa's black pelt stood out against the sandy fur of her mentor, Sandi.

Knowing that Ravenclan clan was weak after the fire, Raven expected for the border patrol to be smaller than usual, but Ravenclan had four warriors, and to her surprise, an apprentice. Specifically Brightpaw.

Raven felt torn in two. She felt like she betrayed herself, but it was too late to turn back.

The stares from Raven's former clanmates was enough to send her running over back to them, but her legs didn't move an inch.

Her eyes narrowed, and she did that mostly to hide her sadness and feeling that she had betrayed everything she had ever known. It didn't help.

Raven stared at her old home. That second, she felt homesick. She left just because she was angry. What type of dumb reason was that?

She couldn't back out now. She was now apart of this clan, but the urge…

Her new friends and mentor started to go back to the camp.

As Raven laid in her nest, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something wrong...something that was wrong.

Three moons later, Raven had become an excellent fighter and hunter. It was surprising how natural everything came to her.

Raven could hold her own, and injure, Red. That was a huge accomplishment. Her training had become more intense every day.

Essa and Raven had become best friends.

Autumn was over-protective of Thunder. Sometimes it was annoying.

Shade and Thunder had started to get along even if they were idiots and they were dense toms.

Ray and Flash were like buddies. To Raven's amusement, they argued a lot. It was funny to everyone in camp.

Seven moons later, Raven could defeat Red at times.

That was why Raven was becoming a trainer alongside Autumn, Essa, Thunder, and Shade even if they were older than her.

Being a trainer was a huge deal. It meant that you would be able to lead patrols and you could train a young one.

That was what Raven was most excited to do. For some reason, she was always happy around innocent kits.

Being able to defeat Red in a battle was an even bigger deal. Red even was wary around Raven at certain times. He was more careful.

The problem with this group of rogues was that there was no medicine cat. They had a group of cats that new how to use herbs, but they were trained to fight like any other cat.

Raven didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around them. They knew things that Raven had known for moons and it was nice.

"Raven, I would like you to start the training of Forest." A brown tom with green eyes nervously stood by Raven. Apparently, he was scared of Raven.

The trainer of this young one smiled. Raven whispered, "Trust me, we'll have plenty of fun."

"O-okay." Forest was intimidated by Raven. Not surprising because Raven was the only cat ever known to be able to defeat Red.

Forest was the only kit in his litter, so almost immediately Raven and her new trainee made their way out of camp.

Honestly, Raven didn't like the fact that every cat was terrified of her. Red even seemed to be wary. He must have thought about the possibility that Raven would kill him and take over.

Raven led Forest through the lush, green trees.

"This river separates Ravenclan from us."

"I-is the r-rumor true?"

"What rumor true?" Raven asked nicely, but Forest flinched. He must have thought he said the wrong thing.

Forest continued, absolutely terrified out of his fur, "That you used to be a Ravenclan cat?"

Raven purred, "Yes, it is true."

He blinked, confused, "Aren't you mad?"  
"Not really. Actually, it took me a long time to accept the fact that I was disloyal to Ravenclan. They raised me after my mother died. I'll always be grateful, but my duty to Red comes first."

Forest didn't know what to come of this. He seemed super confused.

Raven sighed, "Everyone thinks that I'm Red the second. I'm _not_. I am strong, yes, but I have something he lacks. A heart."

The river rippled in the river, breaking the awkward silence. Raven stood up, tensing her muscles.

"What?" Forest asked.

"Ravenclan cats."

Forest looked around, unsure. "I don't think that there is any cats."

Raven saw many Ravenclan cats. She knew exactly what was happening. Before she could react, she saw Ravenclan charge into the rogue's territory.

The new mentor shoved her inexperienced apprentice into a burrow underneath a tree. Raven stared down her first opponents.

Apprentices.

With delicate swipes, she hurt both of them bad enough to stop fighting.

Raven, full of guilt, found a newer opponent.

Brightpaw...she probably has her warrior name by now. With reluctance, Brightpaw started to fight Raven, missing every swipe.

The orange and white she-cat panted, "Woah. You're good."

"Sorry, Brightpaw."

"What?" Raven's old friend was too occupied with trying to get Raven trapped somewhere so that Ravenclan could continue. "Oh, my name is Brightlight now."

The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled weakly, "That's great...but I can't let you...or everyone else go through."

"How can one cat defeat a whole clan?"

Raven said regretfully, "You'll be surprised." Raven saw a chance to knock Brightlight over the head to only knock her out, not injure her.

She turned to her next opponent, Nightfur. Raven couldn't fight him. He was like a father to Raven! She couldn't just turn that away.

Raven hissed, "Ravenclan should run while you can. You can't take on the rogues no matter how hard you try."

"I doubt that you have a very good sense of judgement." Nightfur said dryly.

Those words stung Raven. Hissing, she retorted, "I've injured two apprentice...who, I have no idea, and I've knocked out Brightlight. I can take on everyone else too."

Nightfur growled, "You have changed, Ravenpaw."  
Raven hissed, "I have not!" Anger filling her, she struck down Nightfur in one blow, injuring him pretty badly.

She could feel a force of air coming from behind her. Knowing it was a swipe, she dodged easily and turned to face her attacker.

Thunderstar.

Boy, was this going to be hard. He had so many lives.

His eyes were full of betrayal. He felt betrayed, and he was angry.

Raven closed her eyes, still being able to dodge the attacks. Guilt filled her. What if she was fighting for the wrong side? Raven warned, "Don't underestimate the rogue group, Thunderstar. Trust me on that." The tortoiseshell leapt into the trees and searched for Forest.

The tortoiseshell felt as angry as a lion when she saw Forest attempting to protect himself from Stormpaw, or whatever his warrior name was. Without hesitation, Raven leapt to Forest's defense.

Stormpaw looked surprised, but he wasn't hostile. He seemed more annoyed. He growled, "Seriously? Ravenpaw to the rescue? You couldn't even defend yourself as a kit!"

Raven growled, "You'd be dead by now if I wasn't a killer. What's your warrior name, then?" The tortoiseshell asked, licking her paw peacefully.

Of course, Stormpaw took that as mocking. He charged at her and managed to make Raven lose balance, but it only working in Raven's favor because, now on her back, she used her legs to boost Stormpaw into a tree.

She asked, yelling, "Are you going to answer me?"

"Stormcloud. Littlefoot. Blackfur. Brightlight." He told his littermates' names too.

Raven smiled, "Thanks a bunch! Well, you can tell Thunderstar to attack, uh, how about after everyone that I, uh, hurt is better, okay? I'm actually worried for those two apprentices. The dark brown and black she-cat with amber eyes and gray tabby tom with blue eyes."

His fear scent was clear.

Raven stared wide-eyed at him. "Your kits? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You should talk to Crowheart about it. I didn't mean to hurt them so badly, but they were too stubborn to stay down."

Stormcloud was so confused.

"Forest, c'mon." Forest followed Raven sort of terrified once more.

Forest asked shakily, "Are you always that scary?"

"I was scary? Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as scary." Raven paused, then ordered, "Make sure not to tell anyone what happened."

"I have wounds. What else could have happened?"

Raven stopped in her tracks. She whipped around. "You have _wounds_? When were you going to tell me?" She looked as scary as a badger. Forest whimpered and flinched away. Raven smiled nervously, "Sorry. Be right back."

Grabbing the right herbs quickly, Raven came back and treated Forest.

Afterwards, Raven told Forest, "Okay, we'll learn a basic battle move today, and you can say that you got it from battle training, well, sort of. Let's say that I accidently flung you into a thorn bush."

"Uh, will they buy that?" Forest questioned.

Raven sighed, "Those look similar to thistle scratches. If I put herbs on it, it will look even more convincing because you can't exactly see the wound clearly."

Forest nodded.

"If you tell anyone, you'll be stuck hunting and no battle training."

"What!" Forest squeaked. "Everyone says that hunting is boring!"

Raven purred, "It is to some cats. Other cats, like me, enjoy hunting. It's a stress reliever...kinda."

Forest asked all of a sudden, "Did you know that cat that you put in the tree?"

"Stormcloud? Yes. He...teased...me a lot. Blackfur and Littlefoot too."

"What about that other cat? Bright-somethin'."

Raven smiled, "Brightlight? She was a good friend of mine when I was in Ravenclan. Okay, at first, we never talked, but when I started training, we were assigned for a border patrol and we bonded…" Old thoughts and memories flickered and stirred in her mind. A huge smile appeared on Raven's face.

Forest and Raven went battle training.

On the way back to camp, both were completely silent, worn-out from the day's events. After giving a progress report to Red, Raven went to her den.

Talking to Essa for a while, Raven became very tired. Finally, after the long day, Raven was tired enough to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

Crowheart tended to Leaftail's throat, which needed constant care because of the fire that had raged in the forest.

Four cats came to the medicine den.

"Amberpaw, Graypaw, Brightlight, and Stormcloud? What happened?"

They were uneasy.

Reluctantly, Brightlight meowed, "Ravenpaw."

Crowheart narrowed her eyes. What trick did Starclan have up their fur this time? She called, "Marigold, please tend to them. I must speak to Thunderstar."

The medicine cat climbed up to the leader's den and politely let her leader know that she was right there.

"Come in, Crowheart." Thunderstar said in a troubled voice. He had something on his mind. "Actually, I was just about to come to you."

Crowheart sighed, "You must have had a sign from Starclan."

"Robinfall told me about a _raven, born of a lily flower, would use its claws_. I can't help but think it's Ravenpaw."

The wise medicine cat smiled, "It is her. I'm not sure about the other part of the prophecy."

"You received that prophecy already?"

Crowheart nodded.

Thunderstar sighed, "Holding out on me much?"

"I was given the prophecy the night before Ravenpaw's mother was brought into our camp for trespassing. Ravenclaw told me."

Thunderstar asked anxiously, "Is she alright? She hasn't visited my dreams in so long."

Crowheart purred, "I know she used to check up on you recently, but she had to stop to give you some sleep."

Thunderstar stared at her carefully. Crowheart hoped that she was telling the truth. She hadn't seen Ravenclaw in Starclan recently, though she was notified that Ravenclaw was doing well by Starclan, she didn't see her with her own two eyes….unless…

Raven laid down by her best friend.

Essa stared at Raven intensely. She meowed suddenly, "What's on your mind, girl?"  
"Just...stuff…"

"Like what?"

"You have to promise not to tell _anyone_."

"Promise."

Raven smiled. She knew that Essa wouldn't tell a soul. When she promised, she promised. She _never_ breaks promises. Raven whispered, "Ravenclan is planning an attack tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Essa asked, excited.

"They tried attacking today, but I told them that tomorrow would be a better time to attack."

Essa blinked at Raven, then narrowed her eyes. Then she asked, "Why did you tell them that?"

"I guess some part of me is still loyal to the clan that cared for me for so long."

Raven's best friend stared at her. She asked, "Weren't you born in the clan? I know that you would probably have loyalty to them if you were born there."  
The tortoiseshell she-cat flicked her tail nervously. Whispering even softer, she answered, "No, I wasn't. My mother was an Outcast...Lily was her name, I think."

Essa stared at her like she was a badger. Essa meowed, "Lily? Calico?"

Raven nodded, unsure of what was going on.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!"

"Uh…" Raven stared at her.

"You are my kin!"

"What?"

"My mom said that a calico cat named Lily was an Outcast, but she was my sister."

Raven blinked, trying to put this new information in her mind.

Essa mewed softly, "Uh...with your scheme, can I, like, join in? I so wanna get out of this stupid place. Everyone's so cranky and so mean."

"You got that right."

"Who else is in on it?"

Raven whispered, "I think Forest is. I told him to keep his mouth shut. I'm pretty sure he will because he's absolutely terrified of me."

Essa purred, "Who could be terrified of you? You're like a harmless butterfly!"

"I'm an adder, Essa. I'm poisonous. I'm dangerous when I want to be."

A long silence continued on for a long time.

As Raven stretched, Essa asked, "Are you going to fight Red? You're like the only cat that can defeat him."

Reluctantly, the tortoiseshell with serious amber eyes answered, "Probably, but I really don't want to kill a cat...especially a cat that trained me…"

"You're the only one that can. You _have_ to."

Raven nodded. She was going to have to kill Red, whether she liked it or not.

"Get away from me!" Autumn shrieked when Raven had woken up and stretched.

Raven rolled her eyes and moved a tail length away and stretched there instead. Honestly, Autumn was a brat, an annoying brat. She thought that she was the greatest ever because she was the oldest in our den.

Leaving the den, Raven felt the warm sunrays meet her pelt. The tortoiseshell smiled. This was going to be a great day.

 **Okay...I have to admit, I'm very good at making chapters this long in such a short time, but I have a question that I want some people to answer.**

 **How do you think the battle (that Raven and 'Thunderstar' are plotting, indirectly) will end? Will Raven follow through and kill Red, or will her good heart let him live?**

 **Ponder on that, people!**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	7. Chapter 5: Brightlight

**Sorry about this short chapter, I just am having writer's block on this story. My other stories are in the process of being created. They should be out this week or next week.**

As expected, Thunderstar and Ravenclan had attacked the rogue group. Raven had slipped her way into Red's den when the battle started. Red was flexing his claws as if he didn't care what was happening out of the den.

He meowed, "Are you here to kill me, Raven?"

"What? No! It's just that….we're out-numbered. We'll lose many cats in this battle."

"So? As long as we win, it doesn't matter how many casualties there are," He meowed heartlessly. Raven opened her mouth in shock. Then her fur bristled. Red was so heartless! Raven attacked Red. He was prepared.

Claws and red flashed everywhere. Raven could feel pain roaring on her side. She fearlessly lunged for Red's throat. Raven stared in horror as she saw her mentor's neck spilling out with blood. She backed out of the clan and fled the battle. As she reached the entrance, she toppled over a familiar cat.

"Ravenpaw?"

"Brightlight?" Raven exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Y-you aren't on their side a-are you?" Brightlight was obviously scared. Raven had scars all over her. She had blood in her jaws and claws. She had a fiery look in her eyes as if she had just defeated an opponent.

Raven avoided eye contact. She meowed, "I-I...Good-bye." Raven sprinted past her old friend. Pain stabbed her heart, but she couldn't go back to her clan. She abandoned them. They raised her since she was a kit, and she payed them back by abandoning them for their greatest enemy.

* * *

The dark brown, milk chocolate, and pitch black tortoiseshell she-cat laid on in a soft shrub as soft as moss. She was sleeping soundly as she had gotten rid of her guilt of leaving her clan, but she abandoned her best friend, Essie, in the process.

Now she had to go back and hope that she was alive and well.


End file.
